Take Me Home Tour
Die 'Take Me Home Tour '''ist die zweite Konzerttour der Band One Direction.thumb Bei den ''2012 ''BRIT Awards ''kündigte Liam Payne die Tour als UK & Ireland Arena Tour an. Durch ihren internationalen Durchbruch wurde die Tour erweitert und Mitte 2012 auch Termine für Nord Amerika und Austalien bekannt gegeben. Die Tour ist für Februar 2013 bis November 2013 für Arenen und Stadien festgesetzt. Eröffnet wurde die Tour in der O2 Arena in London am 23. Februar 2013. Die Tour konnte viele ausverkaufte Shows verbuchen und die große Nachfrage nach Tickets führte dazu, dass neue Daten hinzugefügt wurden. Die Tour beinhaltet über 100 Konzerte in Europa, Asien, Australien und Nord Amerika. Hintergrund Am 21. Februar 2012 wurde sie für den Best British Single Award für "What Makes You Beautiful" bei den alljährlichen BRIT AWARDS ausgezeichnet. Während der Dankesrede gab Liam Payne bekannt, dass sie ihre erste offizielle Arena Tour antreten werden. Schon bald folgten Angaben, dass die Tour fünfzehn Termine in Groß Britannien und Irland beinhaltet. Der Ticketverkauf begann am 25. Februar nachdem die offiziele One Direction Website die Tour Daten bekannt gab. Am 12. April 2012 gab die Band bekannt, dass sie auch durch Nord Amerika als Teil der "2013 World Tour" touiren werden. Das Programm in Nord Amerika wurde für 25 Städte festgesetzt. Die Tickets für Nord Amerika gingen am 21. April 2012 in den Verkauf. Niall Horan sagte in einer Stellungnahme, die bei MTV News veröffentlicht wurde: "Our fans are simply the best in the world. The support they have shown us has been incredible and we're all so grateful to each and every one of them. We can't wait to see everyone this summer, at Madison Square Garden and of course when we play our world tour in 2013." Am 18. April 2012 wurde das Programm für Australien bekannt gegeben. Der Anfang der Tour dort wurde in Brisbane am 13. September 2013 festgesetzt. Weitere Termine für Sydney, Melbourne und Adelaide folgten darauf, bis es danach weiter nach Perth ging. Geplant waren fünf weitere Konzerte an der Ostküste bevor es weiter Nach Neuseeland für drei Konzerte ging. Tickets für den Teil der Tour gingen am 28. April 2012 in den Verkauf, ausgenommen die Termine für Perth, die erst am 28. Juni folgten. Im Juni 2012 wurde verkündet, dass Daten für Europa ergänzt werden sollen, welche am 29. Oktober 2012 bestätigt wurden. Die Daten galten für Frankreich, Norwegen, Schweden, Deutschland, Belgien, Niederlande, Italien, Spanien, Schweiz, Portugal und Dänemark im April und Mai 2013. Der Verkauf der Tickets startete zwischen dem 2. und 5. November 2012, abhängig vom Veranstaltungsort. Vorband *Camryn (Europa) *5 Seconds Of Summer (Vereinigtes Königreich, Nord Amerika, Australien) *JetLag (Mexico City, Mexico) *Olly Murs (Tokyo, Japan) Setlist #"Up All Night" #"I Would" #"Heart Attack" #"More than This" #"Loved You First" #"One Thing" #"C'mon, C'mon" #"Change My Mind" #"One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)" #"Last First Kiss" #"Moments" #"Back for You" #"Summer Love" #"Over Again" #"Little Things" #"Teenage Dirtbag" (Wheatus cover) #"Rock Me" #"She's Not Afraid" #"Kiss You" #"Live While We're Young" #"What Makes You Beautiful" Vorfälle In Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania am 08. Juli hat sich Harry Styles während des Liedes "Rock Me" hinter der Bühne übergeben. Später erklärte er, dass es nicht - wie viele angenommen hatten - passiert ist weil er Alkohol getrunken hatte, sondern weil er kurz vor dem Konzert zu viel gegessen hat. Tourdaten Kategorie:Take Me Home Kategorie:Tournee Kategorie:One Direction